


Help me (I’m out of my mind)

by Wheezie21



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheezie21/pseuds/Wheezie21
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak just wants love.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 13





	Help me (I’m out of my mind)

Eddie

He reads the books. He feels the words. He wants to feel the love in these books. He wants the love that comes back around every time. It follows to the ends of the earth. He wants the sappy parts and fights. He wants someone to love him. He wants to feel loved. Oh god he just wants to feel loved. 

Eddie Kaspbrak looks out the window and sighs. He knows he will never find it. Not in derry. He was the weird kid. No one wants the weird kid. And besides his secret. 

The massive. huge. exhausting secret. The one he's so scared to admit. He knows no one will accept him so why should he accept himself. He couldn't. He shouldn't. 

His mother rushes in closing the window. 

"Eddie bear you could catch a cold, besides you start your new school. You should sleep"

He sighs again. Frustrated. He wants to catch a cold or anything to make him feel alive. These days he so numb well other then scared. He doesn't quite know of what. But yes he was scared. 

After his mom leaves. He lays down thinking about tomorrow. The dread in his chest holding him hostage. He had to switch schools after he was getting bullied. The freak. The loser is what they called him. He was just this short hypochondriac freak who always carried around a fanny pack and would never let anyone touch him. Thats all he was to them. His new School was the only other school in derry. It wasn't really a middle school. It was for the kids who didn't fit in There was five classrooms and about 100 kids. This was his last chance. His last chance to have a normal life. If he was bullied again his mom would homeschool him. And that was the last thing he wanted. Its not that he resented his mother. She was just suffocating. Yeah suffocating. His eyes started to get heavy. dreading tomorrow he drifts off into sleep.


End file.
